


Hogwarts Shenanigans

by Ser_Thirst_A_Lot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fanart, Flaily Madara, Humor, Idiots in denial, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2020, Tobi keeps sneaking into the Hufflepuff dorm rooms to prank the poor guy, annnnd they both pretend not to have crushes on each other, listen he's justified this time, soon to be in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/pseuds/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot
Summary: With how often Tobirama sneaks into Madara's dorms to prank him (Madara willneveradmit he enjoys the attention, not even to himself), you'd think he should have been sorted into Gryffindor, not Ravenclaw...ーーーMadaTobi Hogwarts AU drawn for MadaTobi Week :3
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104
Collections: MadaTobi Week 2020





	Hogwarts Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RookieDrawer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieDrawer/gifts).



> a collab with the amazing [rookie-d](rookie-d.tumblr.com)❤❤❤ I drew them when they were younger and still rivals, not understanding they've been chosen for one other by fate. Idiots >.>

**Madara:** HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET INTO MY DORM ROOM AGAIN? HOW DARE YOU? AND GET THESE FUCKING MARKS OFF MY FACE!!!

 **Tobirama:** Why? They suit you. And I’m afraid they’re permanent

 **Madara:** WHAT?!!

 **Tobirama:** Also, you’re holding your wand wrong

****

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the view! :3
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://louiserandom.tumblr.com)


End file.
